


Penitence

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Treat, Triple Drabble, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Ben lives. The new government pardons him, but that pardon has conditions. Poe is unconvinced of his change of heart.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



After, nobody trusted him. He understood; they remembered Kylo. So did he. Even after the pardon, trusting himself proved hard. 

The pardon had strings: he followed orders. They gave him Jedi robes he gave speeches against the First Order. They sent him to parties to be talked about. They made him their cautionary tale, and he did penance. It chafed, like the robes did, but he obeyed. 

Poe Dameron was at the festival on Chandrila, the gala on Mandalore. For months, he was everywhere. At the reception on Ryloth, Ben confronted him. 

"Are you following me?" he asked. 

Poe shrugged. "I don't trust you," he replied. 

"No one does. Hence the guards." 

He pointed. Poe scoffed. "Like they'd stop you," he said. Ben knew he was right. Good behaviour meant nothing. 

Birren. Corellia. Tatooine. Naboo. They sent him places he'd feel ashamed and Poe followed, watching. He stood close to make him awkward and despite himself, Ben's age-old desires resurfaced. Proximity was torture for reasons Poe couldn't have guessed. 

At the Alderaan memorial, Ben drew his saber and saved Poe's life; Poe scowled and didn't thank him. At the Hosnian memorial, it happened again; Poe frowned and walked away. At the masquerade on Arkanis, Poe's blaster saved Ben's life instead, then they caught the assassin together. Afterwards, outside Ben's room, Poe kissed him. Breathlessly, recklessly, they jerked each other off against the wall then parted ways. 

Coruscant houses the senate, so that's where Ben lives between assignments. When the bell chimes, he's surprised. When Poe enters, strips, goes into his room, he's more so, but he follows. Two minutes later, they're fucking in Ben's bed.

"Nothing's changed," Poe says, after, while he dresses. But when he kisses him before he leaves, Ben knows that's a lie. 

True penance starts now.


End file.
